writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 5 - Jacob POV
Why can't she just leave me alone? Ever since I saw her she won't leave my head. Even when I close my eyes she's still there. There's only one way that could happen, but... 'NO!' No. That isn't right. She's not my... no. It can't be right. I can't stay here. I need some space to think. Ok, just get out. Then you can kick, scream, whatever just get out of here that's all. Right, out of the bedroom, ok, just a few more paces then you're gone, you're out. Just a few more steps and a door. You can get there. Just a few more steps. Three... two... "And where do you think you're going?" NO! Not NOW Nina! "Out. Why does it matter? You aren't my mother." "Jacob you won't be going anywhere without a limp if you don't hurry up and tell me WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" Wow! I've really done it this time... I turn round to face her. My sister. The one who's always there. And I see it. I see how angry she truly is. There's one hundred years worth of rage in her eyes. And it hits me. I'm a horrible brother. I'm never there, I never show her how much I care for her. Before now she never moaned at me for being stupid, yet I always found her faults. I drop to my knees. "Jacob?" The angers gone. Only concern rings in her voice. "Jacob? What is it?" I look up. The anger I saw in her eyes has also vanished. "How can you do it?" She was obviously confused by my question. "Do what?" "Deal with me every day. I've never showed you any respect. I always ignore you. I've never helped you. How can you still care for a lousy brother like me?" I feel my head shake with dismay. Nina drops down beside me. "Do you know how stupid you sound?" "What?" "Jacob, half of the things you said are normal for a brother sister relationship." She rolls her eyes, "It's the only normal thing about us." She becomes serious, "Jacob you aren't a lousy brother. If it weren't for you I would have died a LONG time ago. You're my sanity. My rock." She puts her hands on my shoulders, a wicked grin pulling on her lips. "So where was it you said you were going and why?" My eyes close and her face is there again and I can't deny it any longer. I count to ten. With my eyes closed I decide to tell Nina the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. "Nina, I-I think I found her." I open my eyes. Nina's staring at me in disbelief. "Your eternal love?" "No. My soulmate." "That's why you look so confused when you came in earlier." I can see her mind figuring out the jigsaw. Then slowly she blinked, as if part of the puzzle was finally making sense to her. "High school." It wasn't a question. She knew it was a fact. "Well then, how long do you think it will take to get everything we need to be there?" Wait. Hold on a minute, "What?" "Look, now you're listening I'll explain. There's no good way to say this, but... we're going to die whether we go to high school or not. We might as well go and enjoy the ride, but you have to promise me something," her eyes were pleading with me to go along with whatever she said, "You'll wait before you approach her. Your soulmate." I didn't have to think about my answer. "Yes I'll wait," even with all the things Nina had said before I still had one thing left to say. "Nina, I'm sorry." Her eyebrows shot up into a questioning look. "What for?" "For being a lousy brother. if I could I would go back and change the past hundred years, but I CAN'T." I was pleading, begging her to forgive me. She just smiled. "Let's try to make the next hundred better. If we survive this of course." Category:Stories Category:Vampires Category:Fantasy